Link's Treasure Chest Dilemma
by DraconisFantasy
Summary: When Link finds a strange treasure map in a tall patch of grass, the Hyrulian warrior ultimately decides to locate where on earth the treasure is hidden. What the courageous young man does not realize is that finding the chest is the easy part, it's getting to it... Now that's where the quest begins. Oneshot, Rated K Plus for: Cartoon Violence


_**Author's Note:**_ _So you actually clicked on this to read... Welp! Uh, just start reading then, don't let me stop you._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of these characters used in this story. I do not claim any of these characters as mine. all of these characters are property to Nintendo._

Normal  
 _  
'Thoughts'_

* * *

 ** _Link's Treasure Chest Dilemma_**

The wind gently rustled the pine trees, which caused a lone pine needle to gently fall from the tree's mighty branches. As the pine needle continued its slow descent towards the earth, a certain blonde swordsman calmly snoozed underneath a nearby tree; blissfully unaware of what was happening around him.

Once the pine needle had finally fallen from its previous place, it landed directly underneath the resting man's nose. He crinkled his nose in response to the new ticklish sensation, which caused his face to contort slightly from the strange feeling. As the pine needle continued to prod the Hylian's nostrils, he soon found himself sharply inhaling which caused the small pollen particles on the pine needle to find their way inside of his nose.

"Ah... Ah... AHCHOO!" A sudden sneeze erupted from the male's nose, which caused him to surge upwards and snap open his cerulean blue eyes. Sniffling and glancing around for the bothersome culprit who interrupted his slumber, his eyes soon landed on the pine needle that rested on his lap. Leering at the offending pine needle, the Hyrulian warrior carefully plucked the needle from his pants leg and carelessly tossed it to the ground.

"Hmm..." Scratching the back of his head, the young man accidentally nudged his floppy green hat that was precariously placed on his skull. As his hand continued to bump against his hat, a small, light blue, glowing ball suddenly darted out from underneath the fabric.

"Hey! Hey what's the big idea Link!?" A shrill, feminine voice cried as the small glowing ball flew directly in front of his face.

The young man who was referred to as Link narrowed his eyes toward the high-pitched, glowing ball that floated in front of him. Crossing his arms over his chest and raising a single blonde brow, he slowly stood and dusted off his pants in a lazy manner before observing his surroundings. Surprisingly enough, the young Hylian noticed something gleaming in a nearby patch of grass. Raising both of his eyebrows in surprise, the curious swordsman began to walk over towards the grass patch to investigate it.

"Hey, are you even listening to me... Link!?" The small sparkling creature shouted as she noticed the green clad warrior walking off in a random direction. _'Ugh... why do I even deal with this guy?'_ She mentally questioned, before swiftly joining the young man by his side.

"What's your deal-" Pausing as she soon spotted what had caught her companion's interest, the small blue fairy swiftly darted towards the gleaming object and began to excitedly circle it.

"Ooh look, I wonder what this is?"

Link remained silent as he bent down and reached for the shining object. Carefully pulling it from its grassy hiding place, Link soon realized that the strange object was in fact, a glass bottle. What piqued his interest the most however, was what was inside of the bottle.

"Hey is that a map!?" The small, blue fairy cried out as she continued to excitedly fly around the sealed bottle.

Shaking his head in response to his tiny friend's enthusiasm, Link lightly chuckled as he popped the cork off the top and shook the bottle in order to get the rolled up piece of paper to fall out. It took a few whacks to the bottom of the glass cylinder in order to get the map freed, but once it had finally been shaken out Link quickly removed the white string that was around the rolled piece of wrinkled brown parchment.

"What's it say?" The glowing fairy impatiently asked, while flying around the Hylian's head in hopes of getting him to hurry up and lead them towards the treasure.

Unrolling the map and furrowing his brows as he attempted to figure out which marking meant what, Link's eyes landed on a mark that blatantly stated, _**"You are here"**_ with a huge red mark on it. Upon further inspection, the blonde swordsman noticed that there was a blue trail that led to a massive golden X. It didn't seem to be too far from where he was currently standing, so Link didn't think it would hurt to try and find the _"Treasure."_

"Hah!" Link shouted once he had finished analyzing the contents on the map. Quickly rolling the map back up, the Hylian proceeded to snatch off his green hat and stuffed the old looking, rolled up paper, inside of it. Once he had secured his signature green cap on his head, the Hyrulian warrior suddenly started running in the direction of the treasure.

"Link! Oh c'mon, at least tell me where you're going..." Quickly beating her silvery, semi-transparent wings, the small blue fairy did her best to keep up with the fast moving Hylian.

 _ **About one hour later...**_

Link panted as he came to an abrupt halt. The reason behind his sudden stopping was quite simple, there was a cliff nearby, had the Hylian run a few steps further he would have plummeted into what he assumed to be frigid water below. Grunting once he regained his breath, the blonde swordsman lifted his azure gaze from the cliff's edge and looked around to see if there was another way around the massive ravine.

"Hmm... Huh-?" His eyes suddenly locked onto something shiny in the distance. Mouth dropping open from shock, Link stared wide-eyed towards the glinting object in the distance. Due to the sun's current position, its warm rays had managed to come into direct contact with the golden lock of a treasure chest.

Immediately snatching off his hat and yanking the old map from it, Link soon found himself grinning as he realized that the treasure chest he was staring at had been the one the map was supposed to lead him to.

"Hah!" Releasing a cry of excitement, Link quickly looked around and spotted an old log nearby. Grinning as he saw an opportunity to easily reach the treasure chest, the Hylian began to happily make his way towards the log... That is until a shrill voice suddenly interrupted both his thoughts and his physical movement.

"Link!" The light blue fairy managed shout, as she flew in a shaky manner towards the swordsman in question. Panting once she finally reached the Hylian's shoulder, the sparkling creature soon found herself ranting.

"What's... the big idea... **_*Wheeze*_** Leaving me... here... I could have been eaten, or caught, or..."

Link quickly found himself completely tuning out his nagging companion, and continued towards the old log.

"And- Link... Link what're you doing?" The small fairy questioned as the young man grabbed the weak, decrepit looking, piece of tree.

Carelessly swinging the massive old log around, Link, with the power of his gauntlets, managed to easily lift the log and slammed it down into the ground in order to form a makeshift ramp. Smiling at his handy work, he calmly removed his golden gauntlets and cautiously climbed onto the log.

"Link... I don't think that's a good idea." The glowing fairy stated, while she continued to remain on the young man's shoulder. The creaking noises didn't help the small fairy's nerves in the slightest, and she could have sworn she heard a cracking noise with every one of Link's footsteps.

"I mean... it looks like it could give at any-"

Before the fairy could voice any other concerns, the flimsy log bridge suddenly gave way to Link's weight. Thinking about her own safety first, the small blue creature immediately flew off of the falling man's shoulder. Watching as her green clad companion fell into the cold water with a massive splash, the blue fairy decided to shout to him.

"Link! Link are you okay!?"

To the fairy's great relief, Link's head suddenly emerged from the crystal blue water. Clambering onto the nearby, gravelly shore, the Hyrulian warrior coughed and removed his hat from his dirty blonde head. Wringing out his now soggy article of clothing, Link grumpily placed his now soaked hat back on his head.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea."

Link turned his irritated cerulean gaze towards his small companion and huffed. Looking around in hopes of finding a way towards the treasure chest, the young man could only sigh in frustration when his only means of returning to the higher level was by walking up a conveniently placed pathway that was near the cliff he had just fallen from.

Once the green clad hero had finally returned to his previous spot at the top of the cliff, he plopped down onto the ground and stared up towards the obnoxiously placed treasure chest. Closing his eyes in deep thought, Link remained completely silent and still.

His curious blue companion hovered in front of his face, before she decided to fly above his head. As soon as the fairy moved above Link's head however, the Hyrulian warrior suddenly jumped up, knocking the small fairy away.

"Aha!"

Yanking off his hat in one smooth motion, the dirty blonde began to dig around in the fabric. Feeling around the interior of his hat, Link grinned once his hand landed on the object he had been hunting for. Smiling as he pulled out his hookshot, Link bolted over towards the edge of the cliff and aimed for the ledge. Firing off his hookshot and proudly grinning at it appeared to firmly grip onto a "sturdy looking" branch, the Hylian quickly clicked on the pull button and was sent sailing towards the edge of the cliff of interest.

"Ahh!"

Yelling as he was forcefully pulled along by the power of his hookshot, the green clad hero harshly slammed into the side of the cliff. Link soon felt himself sliding down the edge of the cliff, and in a somewhat panicky state, the blonde ended up grabbing onto the branch his hookshot had latched onto. Unfortunately for Link, the branch was not as strong as it appeared and snapped due to his weight.

"Gahhh!" He screeched as he plummeted into the river below.

Swimming back towards the same river bank he had clambered onto earlier, Link grumpily leered towards the offending treasure chest.

"Well then..." A small voice sounded from behind the young man. "Looks like you need a new plan genius." The sarcastic tone did not go unnoticed by the Hylian as he turned his glare towards the small blue ball of light.

"Hmph." He grunted, before stalking up the same pathway he had previously taken.

Link being the kind of person that he is, did not give up very easily. From flinging his Gale Boomerang towards the treasure chest and getting smacked in the face when it came back for the fourth time, to finding a long stick and making an attempt to do a pole vault towards the chest. Link just would not give it a rest.

Link's blue fairy companion was becoming rather irritated by his antics to retrieve the contents within the chest. She was becoming so bothered, that she abruptly flew in front of Link's face and aggressively rammed into him.

"Hey look Link!" The small being shrieked, while frantically moving around in front of the swordsman.

Link found himself blinking in response to the fairy's sudden actions. Staring down at his agitated companion, the Hylian tilted his head in confusion towards the small individual.

"Look.." Deeply inhaling before slowly exhaling the small fairy managed to calm herself before continuing. "Link you've been falling into that freezing river and physically hurting yourself all day to get to that darned chest." Slowing her movements down to a hover, the small fairy gently landed on the green clad hero's nose. "Whatever's in that chest probably isn't worth all of this..." Waving her hand over Link's mildly bruised face, "Trouble."

Link stared down towards his tiny friend and gave her a small comforting smile. Lifting a single finger and patting the blue fairy on top of her head, the Hyrulian warrior moved his finger from her head and held it up. "Eh." He grunted while giving her a pleading expression.

The magical creature sighed as she moved herself from the young man's nose and resumed hovering near the Hylian's face. "Alright... one more try, but that's it."

Smiling brightly toward the small being, the green clad man immediately got to work by bending down and picking up a piece of long grass.

The fairy gave the Hylian a strange look as she watched him carefully weave the piece of grass into a strange, almost horseshoe-like shape.

"Link, what is that?"

Holding up one hand as if to silence the fairy, Link carefully placed his lips near the tip of the grass and began to lightly blow a small amount of air into it. As Link administered the small breath of air, a gentle tune began to emit from the small, makeshift, grass instrument.

 _'That's a pretty tune. It actually sounds... kinda familiar.'_ The blue creature thought to herself as she calmly rocked back and forth to the tune of the song. Her blissful thoughts were interrupted however when loud, fast paced clopping noises began to ring through the tune. _'What the-'_ Before the fairy could register anything else, a loud neigh sounded, followed by a horse's snort. Snapping open her eyes, the light blue glowing creature was stunned to see a chestnut mare in her presence. "Epona...?"

Link grinned as he pat his beloved mare's side. Laughing as the horse gently bumped her nose against his cheek, Link gave her one last pat before he backed away.

"Hah, seyah?" He seemed to question the mare as he pointed in the direction of the treasure chest.

The large mare snorted and shook her platinum blonde mane out before she bobbed her head a little. Blinking before turning her back to her master, Epona casually kicked the dirt with her back hoove.

Link appeared pleased with himself, as he got right behind his horse before turning his back on her.

 _'What is he doing...'_ The tiny fairy wondered, while watching the strange scene in front of her. "Uh, Link-"

"Hup!" Before the fairy could ask her question, Link suddenly shouted out. Right after his loud yell, Epona swiftly lifted her hind legs and gave the Hylian a swift kick to his backside which sent him sailing over the ravine and towards the treasure chest. "Gah!" Yelling as he realized he was moving too fast, Link sailed over the chest and slammed into a different part of the cliff side. Tumbling down to the grass below, Link roughly landed on his back. Groaning in pain as he rolled over onto his stomach, Link closed his eyes for a moment in order to recover.

"Link!" Quickly flying over to Link's aid, the small blue fairy began to frantically fly around the young man's head. "Link are you okay!?" She practically screamed while continuing her sporadic movements.

The dirty blonde lifted his hand and made a gesture as if to say he was okay. Placing his hand back down on the ground, Link proceeded to lift himself onto his hands and knees. Shifting so that he could get into a sitting position, Link slowly rubbed his head before he squinted his eyes in order to see where he had landed. His cerulean orbs soon widened and his pained expression quickly morphed into an excited one once his cerulean gaze landed on the object of his pain. "Hyah!" Bolting towards the chest, Link immediately set to work on opening it.

"I hope something good is in there." The blue fairy muttered under her breath as she made her way towards Link's side.

"Hmm..." A strange tune started to play as Link began to open the mysterious chest.

"Please be something good oh sweet Golden Goddesses please..."

"Hup!" Closing his eyes as he snatched the object from the glowing interior of the chest, Link quickly lifted his head with a smile still on his face. Opening his eyes, Link's smile soon fell and a look of complete and utter shock and disappointment appeared in its stead.

"A SCREWDRIVER!?" The fairy screeched as she glared at the offending tool in Link's hand. "Why not a heart container, or a silver ruppee!? **A SCREW DRIVER ARE YOU SERIOUS**!?" The fairy continued her rant about why the chest did not contain some sort of incredibly rare item, while Link remained deathly silent.

The Hylian's left eye slightly twitched as his grip on the common household tool tightened. Link's irritated thoughts were interrupted however, when an accented voice echoed across the ravine.

"Hey Link, what are you doing over there?"

Walking over towards the cliff's edge and staring down towards the newcomer in question, Link soon noticed light blonde hair and an off red jacket next to Epona. Lifting the hand that was tightly gripping the screwdriver, Link offered a depressed wave towards the other man followed by a pathetic greeting grunt. After his sad greeting however, Link soon heard excited shouting.

"Link you found my screwdriver! I've been looking every where for it, Toon-"

Link blocked out every word the sandy blonde said after that; so, it had been Toon Link who had caused this entire mess. Had Link known there was only a screwdriver in there, he would not have gone through all the trouble to go after the chest in the first place. Link's body shuddered and his grip on the screwdriver tightened even more. Biting down on his lower lip and shutting his eyes tightly as his cheeks reddened from anger, the dirty blonde finally released his frustration by turning his head skyward and releasing an ear shattering yell of one word...

"WHY!?"

Everything fell silent after the Hylian's enraged bellowing. Things had been learned that day, the Hylian learned that he shouldn't go after every hard to reach treasure chest he sees, the sandy blonde learned to never trust chibi ten-year-olds with his household tools, and the small blue fairy learned...

"Link... you can... speak?"

 ** _The End  
_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _So what did you guys think? Did you think the story was funny or a nice read? Did you think the story was alright? Did you think the story was awful and should I just leave this site before I settle in? Tell me what you think through a review, or PM, or both. Honestly I don't bite, and I certainly don't mind meeting new people. Who knows, we might become friends. Anyway, I'm going to go and stake out while waiting to see everyone's response to my writing._


End file.
